


He Does Not Need the Ring

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Bilbo Baggins never tells Gollum his name, and Sauron does not learn where to look for his ring.





	He Does Not Need the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "The Hobbit (2012), author’s choice, a world where Bilbo Baggins never told Gollum his name".

Bilbo Baggins never tells Gollum his name, and Sauron does not learn where to look for his ring.

But Gandalf does not realize that Bilbo has the ring in time to set in motion a plan to destroy it, and Sauron does not need his ring to take over the world – he just needs his ring to not be discovered.

Minas Tirith crumbles and Rohan burns, Mirkwood is encased in spider webs that slowly suffocate all light, and then the Lonely Mountain falls as well.

The elves flee, and the hobbits take flight for the shadows and the trees that are yet to be destroyed, and Bilbo Baggins loses his ring as he flees with Frodo and Samwise to try and find some land that is not yet overrun.

The ring remains there, until it lures the next unfortunate being to use it.


End file.
